The Boy Who Cried Neko
by Madame Blaze
Summary: Would you believe Yusuke if he told you that a cat was flirting with him? Would you believe Yusuke if he told you that the same cat is torturing him? You don't? Yeah well, neither does anyone else.


A/n: Ello' everyone! -Dodges random dangerous objects- Sorry I have been neglecting my story lately, but I have been a bit busy with this being my first year in High School, and my dreaded writers block. But on a brighter note, I have been cooking up some new fanfics that I'm hoping to post soon, so be on the look out!

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

------------------------------

_Meow_

"Damn it, there is that meowing sound again..." Yusuke muttered to himself as he walked to school. Ever since the tournament ended Yusuke has been hearing meowing sounds exactly three times a day at random moments, but the strange thing is, he is the only one who hears it.

It has been six months since Yusuke and the gang beat the dark tournament. Ever since that they all went to their regular lives. None of them has had a mission since the dark tournament either. It has just been so calm... Too calm...

As the hours past in school, Urameshi grows more anxious to leave, but by now he used to it. It's been the same thing everyday since there last mission six months ago. He wakes up from rather, Keiko calling him on the phone to convince him to got to school, which he normally decides to go to since there nothing else to do. Kuwabara yelling outside his window picking a fight with him. His mother screaming about they're being no alcohol in the house, or that damn meowing sound!

Too bad that Yusuke didn't know that was going to change soon... Very soon...

_Ring, ring, ring!_

The phone rang while Yusuke just rolled over ignoring it and mumbling to himself.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Mom... Get the phone!" Yusuke yelled out to his mother, which only got him a liquor bottle tossed at his head. "Okay, I'll pick it up... Hello?"

"Hey Yusuke! Are you coming to school today or do I have to get Kuwabara to drag you over to school?" Keiko asked sarcastically.

"Fine... I'll get up. Just don't send Kuwabara. I don't want to his face to early in the morning..." Yusuke mumbled and hung up the phone so he can get dressed.

---------

After he wakes up and gets dressed for school, he is greeted by Keiko and Kuwabara. After he rams Kuwabara's face into the pavement and a few slaps from Keiko for being so mean to Kuwabara, the three of them head to school. As soon as they enter school, they all separate to their homerooms. Yusuke hears the bell ring after homeroom, and decides to skip the rest of his classes with Kuwabara and head down to the arcade.

_Meow_

"What the-? Hey Kuwabara, did you hear a cat meow right now?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, who was currently playing a racing game.

"No, I didn't hear anything Urameshi." Kuwabara replied still into the game.

Yusuke just mumbled something under his breath and walked outside from some fresh air. 'Okay, if Kuwabara didn't hear that meowing then I MUST be going crazy... That guy has some kind of hidden radar for cats...' He thought to himself.

So after they get bored of the arcade, school is over, so both boys decide to go to their home and eat. After Yusuke gets himself something to eat calls Kurama to see if he's busy so he can hang out at his place, but like normal, he's out doing some after school activity or helping his mother with one thing or another.

'Keiko is normally busy with homework or also doing something after school, and I doesn't want to see Kuwabara's face again, there is nothing left for me to do besides laying here waiting for mom to get back from whatever bar she's at... Damn... The one time I want to go to Genkai's and she had to ban me for her temple because of that whole 'swimming pool incident... How should I know all her the games would explode from getting wet... Well, that leaves me one last thing. Hiei. Snort Oh come on now people, what could Hiei and I possibly do for fun together?' Yusuke thought to himself trying to think of something 'fun' to do. (Not like that you damn perverts!)

"That's it! I'm going to Koenma's office for a mission. Anything is better then lying around the house doing nothing all day..." Yusuke growled getting fed up with the boredom.

---------

"Nothing?!?! Absolutely _nothing _is wrong in all three worlds?" Yusuke yelled outraged and disbelieving to Koenma.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but they're absolutely no problems in any of the three worlds. None. It's just been really calm lately. It's actually bothering me." Koenma said more to himself then to Yusuke. "I don't even have any paperwork to do..."

"I'm desperate Koenma! There no demon fights I can break up in Makai? No wars? No spontaneous evil villains trying to destroy the human world? No little old ladies that need help crossing a street?! At this point I would be satisfied just to save a cat stuck in a tree!" Yusuke whined while trying to pull out his hair out of frustration.

"Yusuke, you really need a hobby." Koenma chuckled while sweat dropping.

"GRR! You know what? I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm going to head towards Genkai's temple and BEG her until she trains me!" Yusuke proclaimed and stomped out of Koenma's office.

"I didn't think he was _that _bored..." Koenma whispered to himself while shaking his head at Yusuke's antics.

---------

Yusuke decided he would head home and tell his mother were he was going so she knew he wasn't dead. 'You know, I never noticed how calm it has been lately. There is no traffic, no one on the sidewalks; in fact, I don't even hear any birds chirping. Is it just me or did things have just gone from calm to eerily quiet.' He thought to himself while taking in his surroundings. He began to speed up his pace towards his house because the silence was really starting to freak him out.

_Meow!_

And for the third time that day, Yusuke heard the meow. But this time it was different. It was much louder and sounded a lot closer. By this time Yusuke was running towards his house, heart pounding, nervous sweat gathering in his face and palms.

He jumped over the gate of his house and dashed across the small yard just to stop abruptly. On his porch laid a small black cat. At first glance it looked like a regular black cat had been sleeping on his porch, but then he noticed that the cat had several gashes and was sitting in a pool of it's own blood.

"Is it... dead?" He mumbled as he poked the little cat with a random stick. The cat didn't budge but it did sound like a small meowing sound. And by hearing that Yusuke quickly picked up the little kitty and brought it inside his house to clean it up.

---------

As Yusuke cleaned up the cat, he noticed more of it's strange features. For one, it's ears were much larger then a regular street cat. There were much larger, like bunny ears only slightly shorter, and pointier. It's fur was a deep black and it looked luxurious and was very well taken care off, if you ignore the blood all over it's fur that is. And noticing that brung up the question, 'Since this cat is so well groomed, it should have an owner. So what the hell was it doing one my front step taking a dip in it's own blood?!'

The little cat it wasn't to big and it wasn't too small either, it was about the size of a 7-month year old cat. (Not that big people.) But the strangest thing about the cat was the center of its forehead. On it's forehead was a strange golden upside-down triangle marking that _looked _like it was giving off a strange glow, but he didn't give it too much thought as he finally finished bandaging up the cat.

"I wonder what happened to you?" Yusuke spoke to the unconscious cat. "These cuts were no accident, looks like someone tried to kill you, but why? I mean... Your just a little kitty..." He said softly as he picked up the cat and walked out of the bathroom. (Damn it Jencine! For the last time, NO he did NOT molest the cat!)

"I bet your gonna be hungry by the time you wake up, huh little kitty?" He said as he placed the little kitten on his couch and walked into the kitchen. "What do cats eat anyway?" He said to himself as he searched the fridge.

"Oh, you know, fish, chicken, beef. Anything that's meat, and just to let you know, I like my food raw." Whispered an unknown voice, scaring the shiznat out of Yusuke and making him jump and turn around.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get of my house?!!" Yusuke yelled angrily at the stranger.

"Why, you brought me in her don't you remember?" The strange girl said as she walked around the kitchen looking and sniffing random objects. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already?! You just bandage me up, see?" She said as she started lifting up her shirt.

"W-wait what-t are y-you d-doing? I gulp have a girlfriend and have no intention of c-cheat-!"

"What are you talking about?" She said as she lifted her shirt high enough to see bandages her stomach. "What did you think I was gonna do?" She said smirking stepping closer towards him, making him take a few steps back until his back was against the fridge. "What do you _want _me to do?" She said getting dangerously close to him.

Yusuke stared in amazement at the girl before him. On one hand he had Keiko, who he loves very much and is the most beautiful women in the world to him, but then there is this sexy strange girl in front of him that is so close to him, he could feel her breath on his neck. So he did what any smart male would do, he grabbed her waste, pulled her against him and-

-PUNCHKICKBITCHSLAP-

The strange girl walked away from Yusuke, who was on the floor holding his groin in pain.

"Honestly... Males these days! Did I ever give him the impression that I wanted to kiss him?" She said while laughing evilly and walking back into her the living room.

'Well, Yusuke this is what you get for nearly cheating on Keiko and trying to kiss girls you don't know.' He thought to himself as he picked himself off the ground to give the stranger a piece of his mind. 'Wait... kissing girls I don't- Who the fuck was that?!!'

--------------------

Well, what do you think?? I'm not sure if I will continue this one, I'm just lacking the inspiration. So R&R and tell me what you think!! Who knows, one of you just might inspire me! -Smile-


End file.
